Our New Life
by evilsasuke22
Summary: This is Kirito and Asuna Life when they have a child. I do not own anything all I own is the plot.
1. Chapter 1

This anbout sword art online years after the first game

When kirito and Asuna had a kid in sao thay thought about have a kid in the real world years after Asuna and Kirito got out of school thay made a plan to start a family and have a little girl just like they did in sao they know it won't be easy but thay will make it want to get a house with two bedrooms and one bathroom so they started looking they found one really cheap it was only 2,000 dollers but it had to be work on so we fix it up and we was ready to raise a family in the house Asuna got pregnant a few month Kirito was so happy he held Asuna in his arms and gave her a nice gentle kiss and said "We are going to have a happy baby girl and Asuna said "Yes, we are a smiles and kisses Kirito got a job to work on computer games just like a mmorpg kind like sao but he was the one to make sire there was no giltch in th game where nothing could go wrong he kept a good eye on his cell phone just in case if his wife called him about the baby.

9months later

Asuna called Kirito when he was at work and said the baby is coming he jumped out of his seat a rushed out the door and said I will be right their he got to the house and took Asuna to the ER and after severl hours she gave birth to a health baby girl Kirito started to cry in joy of being a dad and Asuna held the baby in her arms cring said "Look,  
at are baby a few minutes the doctor took the baby to the Infirmary to make sure the baby was Healthy and Asuna and Kirito was thinking of a name for her say "What,  
should we name her?" They came up with a few name's like Hope,Angel,Bell,they thought about it and Asuna said "lets name her Hope." Kirito looked at Asuna and smiled "Yea,that sound's like a great name for are daughter we stay at the hospital for a few week's be for we could take Hope home but as soon as we got home we took her in to her room and told her this is your room Hope we hope you like it. The room was pink with picture or Sasuke, Naruto and with some animals like horse's otter's and some sticker's but the most beautifull thing in that room was their daughter sleeping in her little crib fast asleep. They look at each other and smiled then walked out of the room and keeping the baby moniter with them all the time.

5months later

Asuna and Kirito was watching Hope playing at the park one day when Kirito got a call from his work telling him that someone hacked the game. "What,how can that be I made sure that couldn't happen. "I, will come in tomorrow asap to take a look. Asuna ask him what was wrong he said it was nothing just work he didn't want her to be worried about anything.  
Later that day they took Hope to school it was her first day she met alot of kids and Asuna and Kirito was sure she would make lots of friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Trapped

We took Hope home after her first day at school and ask her how was her first day she was happpy and said "I, met two kids we became friends." Me and Asuna said "That's, nice what are their names it's this boy name Sam and this girl name Ashly we played alot of games." Like Sorry was are favorite game. That's a old game Kirito said."Then laughed they got home and Asuna and Kirito made dinner for Hope she wanted her favorite food for dinner we made her mac and cheese and made baked beans with some hot dogs and coke to drink later that night Kirito was working on his pc. He was looking through some files and he saw a bug in the system he worked on it trying to get it fixed he finally got it done at 6:00am he went to bed and had to get up at 10:00am for work Kirito woke up right next to Asuna and told her he has to go to work he will be back in a few. He woke up Hope and told her he was going to work and he willl be back soon and told her to be good for mom then gave her a kiss and hug. While Kirito was at work he told his boss about the bug he fixed last night and "What, was the bug?" His boss asked. Kirito said just a glitch nothing to worry about.

Asuna and Hope went to the park and Hope met her two friends Sam and Ashly Asuna saw their parents and they look very familiar to her she was thinking and she said "Oh,I know them from SAO she went over and said "hi, to them. "You, told them that you and Kirito got married and had a girl and she is now friends with your kid that bothed laughed they watch their kids play at the park and talking about how are life was after SAO and jobs Asuna said "Oh, Kirito is a computer wiz like he was in SAO well it was getting late and they had to get home and make the some lunch and meet Kirito at the store." Hope was like "daddy, daddy Kirito smiled "Yes, baby Hope said I met my friends at them park today." Kirito said "Oh, that's nice did you have fun with them today at th park?" "Hope said yes we played at the monkey bars and on the play ground." Kirito said I am glad you had fun baby. Kirito looked at Asuna. She looked at Kirito I met the parent's. Kirito said "What and tilted his head to the side in confusion. Asuna said they are friends way back from SAO Kirito said "What, really Asuna?" "Yea, they have grown and have kid now just like us Kirito. "That's is so cool after all these years after talking they went back Hope. When they left the store they went home to watch tv with Hope then this commerical for a new online game and it was the game that Kirito worked on it was called. Sword Art Online Remasterd. They looked at Kirito and he said I had no clue then laughed I wanted to surprise you Asuna its just like the old one but with out dying in real life I am working on it. Taking out the bugs and stuff later on that night Hope ask her dad "Hey, it's career day at school can you come in and talk about your job. "Kirito, said "Sure, I am glad you ask me what day?" Hope look at the school calender and said tomorrow."Kirito was shocked."What tomorrow!" Hope said "Yea. "Kirito said "Ok, I will be their. "The next day Kirito walked into Hopes class room and says "Hi, I am Kirito hopes dad I work on computer games. Kirito reached into his bag and pulls out a helmet this is a nerve gear it's how you will enter the game and pick your person also known as you AV and your name in the newest game we made is Sword Art Online Remasterd. "Do you have any questions for me?" One kid ask how much was the game with the nerve gear its $100.00 with the upgrades and all kids wanted to try it.

"Sorry, it's still is not ready but you can try on the nerve gear if your teacher is ok with it. The Teacher said "Yes, it is" they all try it on and wants to get one. He says "Thank you, for having me now i got to get back to work bye." All kids say bye to Kirito. Later on that day Asuna picks up Hope from school and said "What, did you think of your dad?" Hope said "He was great it really cool i want to play the new game they made when dad fix's it. "I am going to ask dad if i can be a beta tester since he works on the game."later, that night Kirito come home Hope runs up to her dad says "Dad, dad can I be a beta tester for the game please please." Kirito says

"Let, me ask your mother and see what she thinks ok baby girl we will talk about it in the morning now get to bed ok good night baby girl." Hope say's good night daddy Kirito walks in the bed

room. "So, Asuna you know what our daughter ask me?" "She, want's to be a beta tester like i was."

"I, think that's cool that our Daughter want's to follow in my foot stepts do you think we should let her become one?" "Asuna, the game won't be bad like it was back then right honey I am getting the bugs out she is just testing the game out ok honey let's tell her in the morning." "Yea, sounds good.

That morning Hope run's into her parents room "Mom, dad did you talk about it?" Kirito, Asuna huh yea they said groggily we did both yawn we think it would be good for you to test it out just like I use to do." Hope "Yea, I get to be a beta tester I am going to be the best just like my daddy!" Kirito said "Calm, down Hope it will take 3 week to fix it to be up and running."

3week later

"Hey, Hope yes daddy look what I got you." "Oh, cool a nerve gear helment!" "You, can play the game now can I go play it now?" "Sure, go in oh cool." Hope goes in the living room. Kirito say's "Hey, Hope let me help you ok baby." "Hope, ok daddy let me turn it on and here we go ok have fun baby." "Ok daddy." computer says enter av name namine choose your outfit welcome to SAO Remaster Hope was playing the game. She was playing with friends she met in the game till a glitch happend she had to let her dad know she was trapped but how could she tell him she found a mail box it was to send a message to tell the game creators feed back she looked up her dad's name and told him she was trapped in the game their was a giltch. Kirito saw the message he told Asuna that their daughter was trapped in the game and he was going in after to help her get out Asuna said "Ok, but if you need help mail your name and I will be right here ok honey, be back soon with our daughter safe and sound."


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3 **

**The Battle**

Kirito goes in the game and finds his daughter at the middle of the map he told his daughter to hold on a minute I have to do something he writes his wife that he found their daughter and both of them are fine and said "We, love you talk to you later bye she wrote back "Love, you both too good luck." Kirito put in a secret code in the program that no one would think of this code. It was for him to get all of his skills and stats for the Sword Art Online him and his wife the past game after he put the code in he equip the skills on him and everything he had his daughter was like awww dad you are so cool he look at his daughter and laugh and said will we have to get your stats up you dont't want to lose in the first part of the game do you kis dauter pouted ans saod of corres not i am going to beat the monster no problem you sure Kirito said his daughter said yes i can do it ok then lets go to the battle field and get your stats ran to the battle and in conterd an wild beast and he told his daughter to find a opening and when you find it land the first blow and you should get the kill no problem she said ok daddy she went up to the beast and got her dagger out and said come on I can take you the beast charged at her she douged to the side and found the opening and did a super slash attack and to in down and gaing 3 levels she said wow that was awsome dad you did a good job Kirito said no what do you think she should put up ltes see what do you think Hope what do you think we should put up she said hmmm lets put up my health attack and my defents is that good dad that perfect Hope now **do you want to go and deafet more monsters** Hope said yes dad lets and Kirito was fighting monster and soon enough she became level 10 he was so proud of he self and so was Kirito you are doing pretty foo Hope Kirito said Hope said yea well its geting late wee should go find a hotel for the night and go for the first floor and deafet the boss woould you like to do that Hope she looks at Kirito and looks a little scard Kirito says dont worry Hope i will be right thear next to you fighting the boss with you she says ok dad i will fight and we will clear that first floor and get the prize thats the sprit Hope well lets go and get some sleep ok

**The next day**

Thay wake up in the morning and get something to eat in the lobby whear all of the other people was eating and then thay head out ok Hope are you ready we are going to the first floor yes dad i am ready to beat that floor ok lets go Kirito said thay head to the floor and when thay get thear thay are stop by another player it is on of Hopes friends he say hi Hope Hope say hi this is my dad we are going to fight the first boos on the first floor he says o thats cool can i help Kirito says sure you ok with that Hop if your friend helps yea it will be fun ok lets go that go in to find the first floot the door cloes and locks behind them kirito says thats new and laughs the boss comes out of no whear it was a remaster bull from the first game with a few upgrades ok Hope lets go Hopes friend say i will heal you two if you get hurt alright thanks Hope lets look for our opening and attack o you go a skill right double slash use it when you attack after you use it I will switch in and stap him and you can take the final blow and get the kill if you get hit dont worry your friend will heal you ok daddy lets do it alright here we go Hope now ok take this she goes in and his the bull with two slashes she jumps out of the bulls axe but she forgot abput the other hand that had an axe too she turns around and almost gets hit but Kirito jumps in and blocks the hit with his two blades and he got alittle health off Hope say dad you ok yea i am dont worry your friend can heal me he hits the got axe away from him and does a double hit with his dule wilding swords and tell Hope to go in for the finle hit she says ok take this you monster she staps himin the chest and beats the monster and it says quest complete congratulations you won Kirito say good job Hope you did it yay!I did it wll lets go back to town and rst up that was a good battle and you got some skills to teast out and sats to raise up open lets go that head out the door but when thay leave thay dident notice that someone was watch them almost like he was thear to see how good thay whear in the fight but who is this guy well you just got to wait till the next few chapters.


End file.
